User blog:SunriseDaisy/Miranda and Jennette - The Online Fans
No, this isn't a rant. No, I'm not asking who you like better. This blog is about why Miranda has more fans on facebook and twitter, when on other sites, Jennette seems to have the most fans. So...I'm gonna show you this brilliant comment from Alica123: "...My OWN logical answer: The reason Miranda has more fans on Facebook? I'll tell you: iCarly!!! I remember when I still had my Facebook. About 42 friends of mine had liked the iCarly page. The iCarly page has mentioned Miranda's music and stuff a LOT but NEVER (Yes, I said it, never) Jennette. NEVER. Okay. This DOES make a difference. Because, then I checked the Miranda Cosgrove page on Facebook. Likes from my friends: About 15. Then I went on Jennette's page. Likes from my friends: Zero. Why? Well. They. Don't. Even. Know. Her. Name! Why? NO promoting, only writing down her name in the intro, and that's it! So I liked the page and posted it on my profile (like normally I post music videos I posted this). My post got some likes and a few days later her page had 5 likes. So, what did I get from it? Weeeell, Jennette BARELY gets promoted. BARELY. So, what happens? People don't know about her -- and the result: Less likes on Facebook, less Followers on Twitter. Why, on the other hand, she has more comments than Miranda on Youtube? Youtube works different... On Youtube, you can freely express what you think, mean or not, you'll probably get some mean replies, but you can, while on Facebook you won't stay anonymious (in most cases). And everyone can and most likely will read it on Youtube too (unless tweets) since it's next to the video on the same page (unlike tweets). So people express what they think and other people read it - and find out about Jennette, and a lot of them are amazed. That's exactly how I even found out Jennette "existed" (I knew she existed but never about her music)... I was watching the Miranda Cosgrove Kissin U music video, scrolled down to look at the related videos, and the most thumbed up comment was something like "She's good, but Jennette's better" and I was like "who the heck is Jennette?" and then there was So Close by her at the related videos, so I clicked it. From the photo I knew she was the "Sam" actress and I was like "Wtf she sings?"... Then I listened to Homeless Heart and Not That Far Away and found her Youtube channel and listened to a few covers... So yea, I didn't knew she existed too if there wasn't that "promotion" from a thumbed up comment. And Nick and iCarly which has over SEVEN million likes DO promote Miranda a lot which makes her better known... While I've never heard or read anything about Jennette from them, except maybe now playing her video (and that only because she got angry, too)... That would be my logical description of why Jennette has less Facebook likes and with that less Followers (why less followers? Again, promotion. If you like Miranda's Facebook page and have Twitter you'll most likely follow her too. And same with Jennette - if you like her Facebook page and have Twitter you will most likely follow her. But Miranda has more likes means more followers)..." That explains EVERYTHING! Youtube is a more...what's the word...expressive (?) site. Okay, I'm not even sure if that's a word but still. Now, let's look at the differences of Jennette and Miranda's facebook pages: 'Miranda's-' Fans - My friends who like the page - About - Posts - The rest of her posts are pretty much just advertising iCarly, KCA's, her music, or her going on some show. Profile Picture - Biography - 'Jennette's-' Fans - My friends who like the page - About - Posts - Profile Picture - Biography - See the difference???? Comment on what you think. :) Category:Blog posts